Volus (list)
Members of the volus species mentioned or featured on CDN. Contemporary B''' * Biz Thwitmort - DDS Quartermaster, inexplicably Scottish * Bokel Narr - host, The High Pressure Zone * Bol Jala - investment banker with Bank of Illium * Bort Vomnin - trade minister, state of Atenasal, Irune '''C * Curn Jax - chef D''' * Dar Corbo - ship dealer, known for having sensitive equipment, always brand new * Darik Zol - eccentric physicist * Dim Bool - auctioneer, slaver and legal wizard, based on Omega and with offices on Illium * Din Polbo - member of the Blue Band, biotic * Dor Oglan - Ph.D. in Musical Studies, teaches at an Irune university * Druss Jorkakt - former military servicevol, restless wanderer '''E * Eshimsk Voskala - former military servicevol, biotic. F''' * Fen Casglag - relief worker in Jentudin, Irune * Fen Korlack - accountant, formerly of Korlack, Wotmer and Cran. Died in the Fall of Omega, lynched by a group of twenty for access to a shuttle which could only carry three. * Fissul Bailun - entrepreneur (see: Mrs. Fizzy's) '''H * Hass Ledoff - medical doctor * Hem Mondak - vol-of-fortune, independent ship owner * Hie Neum - leader, Blue Band security * Hilf Gal - proprietor of Cilg Accounting, Nos Astra * Irta Coll - assistant to the volus ambassador, Citadel (pre-Reapers) K''' * Kaknah Tar - CEO of Medical-Clan Enterprises * Kalar Ult - porn dealer formally of Omega (friend of Viros Fenon) * Kip Anyew - former lecturer in life sciences, University of Ben Vem Evess * Kom Surlacc - medical doctor, worked on a documentary about the "H20 Fad" * Kuat Nom - Citadel businessvol '''M * Macul Atum - chemist, criminal * Mic Cana - actor; once took the part of Ebenezer Scrooge, to acclaim * Mor Ortlo - horror writer * Mor - of SSSWM Law N''' * Nat Tezolin - adopted parent of Druss Jorkakt, Tribe Ovof of Clan Baran, which was dissolved into Clan Hotool post-Reaper War * Nen Burtan - medical doctor, Felis General Hospital (see: Cirilek's Skindiver) * Niftu Din - representative of Din & Lig Corporate Law, Illium * Nol Borit - merchant * Nor Farri - writer for Volus Financial Biannual * Nym Ferenj - member of the Blue Band '''O * Olan Sed - victor of the annual N7: Code of Honor: Medal of Duty tournament. * Opo Kilal - minor financier with First Protection bank, Irune; parent of Mor Ortlo * Ora Thubb - inventor, murder victim * Orfo Haftin - investment banker on the Citadel, caught up in the Cerberus coup * Ort Klirr - member of the Blue Band P''' * Palon Xsor - with Hahne-Kedar * Pit Balko - author (see: A Long Journey Home) * Pretek - Citadel politician, arrested by Aphin Ambarto '''R * Rom Anbel - "one classy bloke", criminal * Rupe Elkoss - CEO, Elkoss Combine S''' * Scivid Onar - captain, Quicksilver Palace * Shegan Del - chairman of the Korlus Administrative Board * Soo Gar - businessvol, "The Applicants" * Sug Oref - clothier * Sura Non - popular comedian '''T * Tal Horno - self-proclaimed prophet * Terrorbyte - CFO, Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt * Tris Xon - author, Secrets of Power V''' * Vaklis Meto - minor financier with First Protection bank, Irune; parent of Mor Ortlo * Val Normo - representative of the First Bank of Irune; according to Job Larson, an obvious member of the Volanti. * Varla Eston - CFO of Neva Transportation, Illium * Vasa Bor - author, best known for The Economics of the Soul, which breaks down the intangible into cold mathematics * Vath Darder - Efficiency motivator, Trask Interstellar * Ver Kohen - biotic instructor * Vir Atne - "Number Twenty-One", prominent member of the Vol-Daukar * Vodor Bott - runs Bott n Sold, a pawn shop on Illium * Vol Vad - accomplice of fraudulent researcher Viar Ekatuma * VoluSophistication - crazy old man * Vor Malu - geological administrator at Pickal Topographics, Noveria; found AzuMold colony '''X * Xela Enosj - notoriously unhinged talk show host Y''' * Yam Imoro - ex-wife of Mor Ortlo * Yana Rou - leader in Orochi Biotechnology * Yilani - slaver, of Cartagena '''Z * Zig Faol - actor, known as Kib Krelich in the blockbuster stocktrading-thriller Bank Clans Fictional * Bibbo the Volus Mercenary * Toro Ton - corrupt financier, villain in the Infiltrator films * Val Oham - investigator, poet Category:Volus